Ocean Song Of Doubts & Denials (English Vers)
by youngsyunjae2min
Summary: AU Genderbend. Kim Kibum and Heechul are a pair of boy and girl twins whose personalities are different like the earth and the sky. Together, they went to Bali and met Choi Siwon, who left trails of sunshine wherever he goes. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean Songs of Doubts & Denials (ENGLISH)**

**Authors: **Youngie & Yuuiki

**Editor: **Yuuiki

**Summary:** AU Genderbend. Kim Kibum and Heechul are a pair of boy and girl twins whose personalities are different like the earth and the sky. Together, they went to Bali and met Choi Siwon, who left trails of sunshine wherever he goes. What will happen next?

' From: Manager Oppa

Chullie-ya, neo eoddiya? One more week before our departure to Indonesia. Have you prepared yourself? '

Kim Heechul tapped her forehead instantly as she reads the message from her cell phone.

"Oh, I forgot,'' she grumbled.

She hasn't even had time to ask permission from her mother about this. But, sooner or later, of course she had to do it. Heechul then got up from her bed and walked into the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking.

"Umma ... " She called.

"Yes?"

"May I speak for a moment? ?"

Her mother turned and looked up at her.

"Yes, of course. But let me finish this first, huh? '

A few minutes later, Heechul started to get impatient waiting for the mother who never comes out of the kitchen. But luckily, soon after, her mother appeared and immediately sat down in front of her youngest daughter.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well ... uh ...I want to ask for permission, '' said Heechul nervously.

"Permission for what?" Her mother asked again.

"I have to go to Bali in a week for a photoshoot ... ' Heechul continued.

Her mother scrunched up forehead. "Bali? Where is it?"

"In Indonesia!" Heechul responded with enthusiasm. The mother still looks confused.

"Where ya?"

Heechul sighed. "In Southeast Asia. Near Australia. Eh not so close ... but ya around there."

"Why so far away?" Her mother said with the tone of mind. Heechul began to feel a bad feeling.

"Because Bali is a beautiful place, umma. Let me go there ..." said Heechul pleadingly.

Her mother was wavering just before finally arrived at an answer. "Alright. But you have to bring one member of the family."

Heechul's eyes bulged with the words from her mother. "Umma want to go?"

Mother laughed. "Oh no, my daughter. I'm having important things to do in here, too. What I mean is ... One of your brothers."

Heechul fell silent.

Older brothers.

She just remembered that she has two older brothers.

Kim Yunho, the first brother and also the first children of their family, was the one who's responsible to carry on the business of their late father.

The second brother, Kim Kibum. Whose date of birth and their mother's womb are shared with Heechul before they see the world. In other words, her twin brother, who is now studying medicines.

Three of them were so busy with their own responsibilities that Heechul had almost forgotten the existence of both her brothers.

"Would you consider that?" asked her mother again.

"Alright then ..." Heechul said. "I will try to call Yunho-oppa."

"Yeoboseyo oppa?"

"Ne chullie, waeyo?" replied Yunho from the other side of the phone.

"Oppa eoddinde?" Heechul asked.

"Still at the office…"

"Oppa, hurry and take a bath…" suddenly the voice of a sweet yeoja whom Heechul suspected as Choi Jaejoong, her oppa's girlfriend was heard from where Yunho was answering the phone.

Immediately knowing what was happening, Heechul quickly added.

"Mian, oppa. Its better if you just forget about what I wanted to talk about. Annyeong."

Pip

"How is it?" Asked her mother again after she closed her cellphone.

"There is no hope ... Yunho-oppa appears to be 'busy." said Heechul by emphasizing a tone of sarcasm on the word ' busy. '

Her mother chuckled. "You still have Kibum."

Heechul nodded softly and took her cell phone to call her twin brother, before ...

"Ummaaa na wasseo!" shouted a voice that sounds a little hoarse from outside the house.

"Ah, that's him!" Her mother said with a twinkle while moving on to open the door for her second child.

Shortly afterwards, Kibum was spotted entering the living room with an unkempting look, messy hair, and eyes that look very tired. He arouse white coat on the shoulders of his left, his backpack on the right shoulder, and a set of reports as well as the stethoscope in his hand.

"Hi…" Heechul greeted stiffly.

Kibum stared at his twin sister shortly and greeted her back, "hello," before entering his room and prepared to close its door.

Quickly, Heechul leaped from her seat and blocked the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"What?" Kibum asked, trying to sound patient eventhough he was very tired, and just wanted to sleep.

"Will you help me?"

"Help? For what?"

Heechul bites her finger. To be honest, she was rather scared by the cold attitude of her twin brother. But sooner or later, of course she would need him.

"I have to go to Bali in a week. But umma wants me to go with either one of you or Yunho-oppa. But Yunho-oppa is 'busy,'" said Heechul.

Heechul didn't expect Kibum to smile afterward. The only identical thing that she got in common with her twin.

"I guess I can help you," Kibum answered without thinking.

Heechul's eyes widened in happiness. "Jinjja?"

"Yes. Of course. I was given a break for almost a month by the chief of the hospital. And I've heard that Bali is a beautiful place, isn't it? This will be great!" Kibum said with excitement.

"Gomawoyo," said Heechul while covering her mouth with her hands with eyes that sparkle with delight.

"Eum. You're welcome. I want to rest now."

"Arraseo. Jeongmal gomawo oppa hehehe." Heechul then stepped out of Kibum's room and approached their mother, who was sitting in the living room.

"Otte? Does he want to accompany you?"

Heechul nodded excitedly.

"That's good. Now you may go to Bali with him."

"Gomawo umma. Saranghae." Heechul hugged her mother and ran to her room to start packing her things.

*1 week later*

Incheon Airport looked busy as usual. But now there's one thing that caught everyone's eyes. It was Kim Heechul, a gorgeous looking model who was going out of the country and off to Bali.

But she was not alone, but accompanied by a man who was no less gorgeous and good looking.

Not many know that the man is her twin brother. Even the Manager himself was surprised when he knew it.

"Ah, I'm stupid!" wailed Kibum suddenly as he patted his forehead.

Heechul turned her head. "What is it?"

Kibum sighed. "My stetoschope and sphygmomanometer are still inside my backpack."

Heechul giggled. "That would be okay. In case of emergency…"

Kibum shrugged. "Yeah, this is not a big deal. Come on."

"Oppa, when are we going to take off?" asked Heechul to the manager.

"In thirty minutes from now, Chullie-ya."

"Oppa, do you want to go to a coffee shop before we take off?" Heechul inquired to Kibum who looked radiant that day.

"Up to you, Chul-a."

"Okay. Oppa, Kibum and I want to go to the coffee shop. Can we?" said Heechul to the manager, who was busy taking care of her departure. The manager only nodded. Heechul took Kibum's hand and lead him to the coffee shop's direction.

"Oppa I want you to know…" Heechul chirped as she sipped her white coffee.

"Mwo?" Kibum replied with no interest at all.

"Manager oppa said to me that my photographer in Bali would be very handsome," Heechul informed excitedly. But her smile vanished as soon as she heard Kibum's careless respond as he read his medical textbook.

"Jinjja? That sounds good for you."

"Aish! Oppa jeongmal." Heechul pouted.

After that, the twins were only accompanied by the noises of their surroundings. They didn't talk to each other until Heechul's manager called them out for the plane were ready to depart. The twins then lifted their luggages and walked side to side to the plane's cabin with the manager.

Bali is a beautiful place, of course. And the twins were lucky to be welcomed by the friendly weather of Bali. They didn't spend much time in the airport, for there was a driver who picked them up and later, they found out that the driver was paid specifically to fulfill Kibum and Heechul's needs in Bali.

"I don't know you were this popular," Kibum mumbled almost to himself

"Ah not really. You're popular too, aren't you?" Heechul snapped back.

Kibum stared at his twin sister and smiled mischievously. "I think you have to find it out yourself."

An hour later, Kibum and Heechul arrived at a hotel which was not far from the Kuta Beach. The manager placed the twins in two different rooms separated with a connecting door.

"Oppa, I want to ask. When will we meet the photographer?" asked Heechul after she set aside her belongings.

"Maybe tomorrow," said the manager. "You'll be busy tomorrow, so make sure that you take enough rest today."

"Ah arraseo oppa gomawoyo."

The manager nodded before he left Heechul's room.

Heechul then laid herself on the comfortable bed and inhaled the fresh air of Bali that filled her room. A few minutes later, a knock was heard from the door that connected Heechul's room to Kibum's.

Heechul then got out of the bed and reached the door.

"Waeyo oppa?" asked Heechul as she opened the door.

"Can we go outside, Heechul-a?"

"To where, oppa?"

"To the beach?"

"Can I change my clothes first?" said Heechul.

"Nado," Kibum smiled and closed the door.

After she changed her clothes, Heechul stepped outside her room and saw Kibum. She was rather captivated by the current appearance of her twin brother. He wore white t-shirt which makes his milky white skin looked shiny. And his black hair was covered by a hat. Heechul almost feel nervous for seeing her brother who seemed prettier than she was.

"Waeyo? Something's wrong with me, Chul-a? "

Heechul shook her head.

"K-kajja," said Heechul as she lead him to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

Kuta Beach was crowded as always. And the twins caught almost everyone's eyes for their looks.

"Chullie-a…."

"Hmm?"

"I'm…uhh…they're all looking at me," Kibum whined as he stared to his feet.

"Waeyo? You're perfect, oppa…" Heechul turned her head at Kibum and—oh God! She just found out how shy her twin brother actually was.

"Anniii. I don't like to be the center of attentions!" He complained with his sour, yet cute expression.

"Just pretend that they don't exist..." Heechul suggested.

Kibum shook his head softly. "No, I am not used to this."

Heechul sighed as she struggled to find out what to do. And then she got an idea which cannot be said as a good one, but it would be the only way to deal with the current situation.

Heechul then took her brother's hand and took him to the edge of the beach where the sand meet the seawater, while at the same time glared at anyone who dared to look at her twin brother..

Kibum shuddered as the ripple of waves started to tickle his feet. He was surprised to find out that he was standing at the shallow part of the ocean, with Heechul's hand still tied with his. He looked behind him, no one was staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked to his sister. "No one dared to stare at me."

"Don't you like it?" Heechul threw back his question.

Kibum couldn't suppress his shy smile. "Thank you."

He didn't suspect his twin sister to shriek "you're welcome!" completed with a massive splash and her beautiful laughs.

Not long after that, the twins were already busy playing splashing each other as if they were brought back to their childhood.

"Ya chullie-ya! Kajimaaa!" shouted Kibum as he was ready to splash more seawater to his sister. She was running to avoid him, and Kibum couldn't help but to ran along. But….

CRASH

Because his eyes were only set to his twin sister, he didn't care about his surroundings and it caused him to crash on someone else.

"I'm sorry!" said Kibum who was unconsciously still talking with his mother's language.

"Ne gwenchana?" asked the man who was crashed by him.

THUMP

"I'm sorry, Miss. It was my fault," said the handsome namja.

"Oppa?! Oppa gwenchana? " said Heechul who suddenly appeared by the side of Kibum.

"Na gwenchana, Chullie-a." Kibum answered while at the same time trying to get up.

Kibum whimpered and stared at his scarred knee. "Ouch, it hurts…"

"Omo! I'm sorry, miss. Jeongmal! It was all my fault." Blurted the handsome namja once again.

"Yes! Mister you have to take responsibles! And he's a namja, not a yeoja! He's my twin brother and not my twin sister!" Heechul snapped angrily.

"Mian mian. Ne I will help.."

"Anni gwenchana I can do it myself." Kibum cut him off.

"No, I will help you," the namja insisted.

"Anni gwenchana," repeated Kibum "Chullie-a, help me kajja." Kibum reached out his hand to his sister. Heechul then quickly helped Kibum to get back on his feet.

"But.. "

"It's okay..umm..mister… "

"My name is Choi Siwon."

"Ne Siwon-ssi, it's okay. I am Kibum and this is Heechul, my sister. It's a pleasure to meet you. Annyeonghasimnikka." Said Kibum as Heechul helped him to stepped back with his feet.

Kibum and Heechul then exchanged gazes and immediately knew what the other wants; to get away from this handsome namja whose name is Choi Siwon.

They were going to leave the namja but Choi Siwon unexpectedly took out Kibum's hand in his

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kibum blushed from no reason. He couldn't answer.

Heechul then claimed back her twin's hand and snapped defensively. "My brother is a doctor. He would be alright."

Siwon then raised his hands as if he was some kind of a busted criminal. "Alright, then. But I've asked for forgiveness, haven't I?"

The twins nodded and Siwon bowed politely to the twins before he left them.

Heechul Heechul paid attention as Siwon was walking toward the opposite direction. Somehow, it was hard to take off her eyes from his figure. She found out that she spent quite a long time staring at his figure before he was gone from her sight.

"Oppa, can we-" when Heechul turned her head to Kibum, her brother was still staring at the place where Siwon was gone from their sight, with his mouth open.

"Hei, oppa!" Heechul called out.

Kibum jolted. "Eh?!"

"Kajja, can we go back to the hotel, oppa?"

Kibum nodded and then Heechul helped him to walk with his scarred knee. Seeing her twin brother in pain, Heechul felt hurt all of sudden. Could it be that it was some kind of mental connection?

As soon as they arrived in the hotel, Heechul immediately helped Kibum medicating his knee.

"Don't forget about the disinfectant, Chul-a," Kibum reminded between his whimpers.

Heechul nodded as she applied the disinfectant to Kibum's scars and covered it with the band-aid.

After she was done, both of the twins fell silent. Kibum's whimpers were the only sound which filled the room.

"Oppa," Heechul called.

"Wae?" Kibum asked, still with whimpers.

"Eumm... you were... umm …"

THUMP

Suddenly, Kibum's heart beats faster than ever. He was wondering if his sister caught him staring at Choi Siwon for too long earlier.

"A-ani... "

"W-wae? Speak up…g-gwenchana.. " said Kibum.

"Arra.. eumm.. I caught oppa was staring at that namja earlier. Are you … uh…. Attracted to him, oppa?"

"M-MWO?! " cried Kibum spontaneously.

"No need to answer. D-don't mind it, oppa. "

"A-anni. Geunyang, I was staring at him because…I think you and him would make a perfect match," Kibum reasoned quickly. Hmph. It was good that Kibum could think of a good reason in no time.

"Eo? Jinjja? "

Kibum nodded.

"He looks like a good namja," Kibum added.

"Keundae.. "

"Ah get over it, I'm sleepy now. Jaljayo Chullie-ya.. " said Kibum as he rose to his feet and hardly dragged himself back to his room and closed the connecting door.

KIBUM'S POV

Kibum threw himself to the bed and covered his face with the pillow. He was thinking about his conversation with Heechul just now.

_HMPHHH! Kibummie pabo pabo pabo! How could you say such things?! God, why am I feeling like this now? Am I really attracted to that namja?_

_ANNI! That was a namja, Kibummie! Namja ! For God's sake! _

_Okay... calm down Kibummie calm down.. _

_You are not attracted to him, Kibummie_

_Okay smile now.. '_ Kibum told himself endlessly. He then shut his eyes with the thoughts of Choi Siwon still hanging on his mind.

Heechul curled up into a fetal position and flipped her pillow repeatedly to find a comfortable position to sleep in. and the thoughts of Choi Siwon whom she just met earlier, could only make her feel more desperate each minute.

After a few moments, Heechul grew tired but still can't fall asleep. She felt miserable for she was having a tight schedule tomorrow.

She sighed in annoyance as he hoped off from her bed and headed toward the connecting door which separated her room from Kibum's.

She opened the door slowly to see Kibum was sleeping soundly inside his blankets. Heechul didn't have the guts to wake him up, but it would be more impossible if she just slid in next to him without his permission.

"Oppa…" she called softly as she pulled the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ya?" Kibum answered with his sleepy voice.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Heh? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm dead serious."

Kibum rubbed his eyes as if he was seeing something unreal. He thought that his twin sister was just teasing him. But in the end, he shoved his negative thoughts and shifted so that Heechul could sleep on the space which he just spared for her. "C'mere.."

Heechul smiled as she settled herself next to him.

The twins then fell asleep with their heads in opposite directions, drawn in their own thoughts.

to be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***  
Next day

Sinar matahari mengintip dri celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka membuat si namja cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dia menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di kamarnya, kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mengucek kedua mata indahnya. Dan saat nyawanya telah terkumpul barulah dia menyadari di tempat tidur itu dia tidak sendiri.

Berdua dengan saudara kembarnya.

Heechul.

" c-chullie-aa ireonnaa... pallii... " kata kibum dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Heechul yabg dasarnya memang susah dibangunkan hanya menggeser tangannya ke arah telinganya

" chullie-aaa palliii ireonnaaa! " teriakan pagi kibum yang sangat merdu akhirnya membangunkan sang putri yang sedang tertidur pulas.  
" w-wae? " tanya heechul yang sedang mengucek matanya dan mencoba duduk

" ireona sekarang sudah jam enam "

" eo? Sudah jam enam... MWO? " heechul langsung kalang kabut berlari di sekitar kamar kibum dan kamarnya sendiri. Membuat kibum terkekeh lucu dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Cantik. Satu kata itu mampu mendeskripsikan namja itu.

" YA KIM KIBUM! JANGAN TERTAWA CEPAT BANTU AKUU! " teriak heechul yang membuat kibum langsung terdiam dan mengangguk.

Heechul, kibum dan manager heechul sampai di pantai dreamland. Pantai dengan laut yang masih biru dan pasir yang putih. Membuat kedua saudara kembar itu terkagum dengan keindahan pantai tersebut.  
" chullie-a palli kita ke arah crew itu " panggil sang manager ke arah heechul.

" ne arra... " jawab heechul " kajja oppa " heechul memanggil kibum yang sedang berjongkok di pinggiran pantai sambil tangannya memainkan air yang menyentuh kakinya.

" bummie oppaaaa! Palli " kibum menoleh dan berlari kecil ke arah heechul.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kumpulan  
orang orang yang sedang menyiapkan set untuk kegiatan photoshoot itu ada seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan saudara kembar itu.

"Sehjoon! Mana modelnya?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang nampaknya adalah seorang make-up artist.

"Ini disampingku," kata si manager. "Chullie, ini Stella Calgett. Dia adalah make-up artist untuk model-model  
dalam proyek ini."

Heechul dengan sigap mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan si pirang itu.

"Heechul."  
"Stella."

"Dan yang satu lagi?" Stella bertanya lagi. Menunjuk kepada Kibum yang sibuk menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

"Ah, dia adalah kakak dari Heechul. Dia ikut karena Heechul tidak boleh pergi sendirian," sang manager  
menerangkan.

"Jadi namamu itu Sehjoon?" Celetuk Kibum dengan spontan.

"Ya, itu namaku," jawab si manager dengan muka heran.

Kibum hanya manggut-manggut sebelum ia menepuk pundak Sehjoon. "Hey, apa yang harus kulakukan selagi menunggu Chullie-a photoshoot?" Bisiknya.

"Kau boleh bermain di pantai jika kau mau. Tapi jangan terlalu dekat  
dengan set," usul Sehjoon.

"Benarkah?" Kibum nyaris memekik senang.

"Tentu saja. Bersenang-senanglah!" kata Sehjoon sebelum Kibum berlari dengan riang menuju air laut yang bening. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Stella yang tertawa geli karena tingkah laku polosnya.

" uwaaaa! " Kibum berlari ke arah pesisir pantai dia merasa geli ketika  
air laut menyentuh telapak kakinya. Kibum tersenyum senang dan dirinya menikmati semilir angir yang menerpa wajah cantiknya

" ugh! Aku senang sekali! UMMAAAA APPAAAA! hihihi " kibum terus berlari ke sana kemari hingga tak sadar dia sudah berada di kedalaman yabg lumayan sudah sampai pinggangnya. Namun dia tetap berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menyadari dirinya sudah tak berpijak pada apapun.

Karena panik kibum pun akhirnya  
masuk ke dalam air dengan kata lain dia tenggelam

"*blupblup* HELP..*blupblup* HEEEEELLLPPPPP*blupblup* HELLPPPPPP" karena lelah kibum mengambil nafas kemudian dia membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dibawah air

Di waktu yang sama heechul dan para crew yang bertugas disana panik karena mendengar suara kibum yang minta berhamburan ke pesisir pantai dimana kibum tadi berdiri

" OPPAAA KIBUM OPPAAA HIKS OPPAAAA KIBUMMIE OPPAAA HIKS OPPAAAA" heechulhisteris mendapati oppanya tidak terlihat di pesisir pantai namun..

" HEEELLLPPP " suara kibun mulai terdengar disusul dengan suara derap langkah dari belakang. Entahlah dari mana namja tersebut yang pasti dia langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara  
Heechul masih terisak kala menunggu crew dan pemuda tadi menceri kibum sudah 10 menit namun kibum belum juga ditemukan.

Satu menit berlalu pemuda tadi membawa kibum dalam gendongannya.

" c-choi siwon? " kata heechul debgan suara parau khas orang sehabis nangis.

Tanpa menunggu siwon langsung  
memberi nafas buatan untuk kibum sesudah dilihatnya kondisi tenggorokan kibum. Setelah sekian kali di beri nafas buatan akhirnya kibumpun memuntahkan air yang tertelan olehnya

Reflek siwon langsung memeluk kobum dengan erat kibum yang masih terbatuk batuk kaget dirinya dipeluk oleh namja yang ia yakin namja itu yang telah menolongnya tadi

" go-gomawo " kata kibum lirih  
" oppa? " panggil heechul airmatanya kembali tumpah dikarenakan kesenangannya dia memeluk kibum yang masih lemas

" oppa gwenchana? " tanya heechul. Kibum hanya mengangguk menjawabnya

" uwaaaa! " Kibum berlari ke arah pesisir pantai dia merasa geli ketika air laut menyentuh telapak kakinya. Kibum tersenyum senang dan dirinya menikmati semilir angir yang menerpa wajah cantiknya  
" ugh! Aku senang sekali! UMMAAAA APPAAAA! hihihi" terus berlari ke sana ke mari. Dia sangat bahagia entahlah dia merasa beban dipundaknya berkurang. Dibalik sifat dinginnya ternyata dia punya sifat yang ceria dan entahlah imut?

" uwa! Aegii! " kibum tersenyum senang kala melihat seorang anak laki laki berdiri di batu karang di pinggir pantai dengan langkahnya yang lucu dia menghampiri batu karang tersebut

" hey!" Sapa kibum pada sang balita  
tersebut. Anak kecil itu menoleh ke arah kibum dan melihat kibum tersenyum dia ikut tersenyum.

" hai " sapa anak kecil itu dengan bahasa indonesia. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya lalu dia tersenyum lagi. Entahlah karena anak itu tidak tau harus berbicara apa dia meninggalkan kibum sendiri di atas batu karang tersebut.

" uwaaa pantainya indah sekalii " untuk kesekian kalinya kibum tersenyum lepas tanpa dia sadari tidak jauh dari tempat dia berpijak  
ada seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum senang.

" aku ingin mendekat ke arah air. Otte? Ah tidak apa apa aku tidak akan huwaaa!"

GREP

" eoh? "

BLUSH

wajah kibum memerah sempurna melihat siapa yang menahannya  
pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh dari batu karang

" gwenchana? " tanya orang itu dengan suara manlynya

" eum " kibum langsung menstabilkan berdirinya dan melepas rangkulan orang itu di pinggang rampingnya

" g-gomawo siwon-sshi " siwon menganguk

" jangan berdiri disana licin. Kajja lebih baik kira turun dari sini " siwon  
berjalan terlebih dahulu dari kibun dan kibun entah mengapa mengikutinya dari belakang saat kibum akan turun dari batu karabg tersebut siwon dengan lembut memegang tangannya dan membantunya turun agar tidak terpleset lagi mungkin..

Kibum hendak bertanya kepada Siwon mengapa ia ada di tempat ini, sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara Stella dari kejauhan.  
"Siwon! Para model sudah siap! Cepatlah kemari!"

"Baiklaaah!" Siwon berteriak balik. "Maaf, aku harus bekerja." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan oleh Kibum dengan menatap set pemotretan dari kejauhan. Matanya tak bosan memandang Siwon yang cekatan dengan pekerjaannya. Seakan Siwon dan kameranya berbagi satu jiwa. Kibum juga senang melihat saudara kembarnya yang tampak  
cantik sekali hari itu. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat langsung Heechul di tempat kerjanya. Ia pun mulai berandai apakah suatu hari nanti, Heechul bisa melihatnya bekerja di rumah sakit.

Tak terasa, sore pun tiba. Matahari mulai tergelincir pelan. Meninggalkan semburat merah dan oranye yang terlukis di langit.

"Efek Tyndall..." Batin Kibum dalam hati sambil tersenyum memandang langit diatasnya.  
"Oppaaaa!" Sebuah suara memecah lamunannya.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Heechul berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kibum.

"Sudah! Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Sekarang, kita akan kembali ke hotel bersama Siwon, Stella, dan Sehjoon-oppa..."

" arraseo kajja.. " kibum menggenggam tangan heechul dan mengajaknya kembali ke arah set  
setelah berpamitan pada crew yang tidak menginap satu hotel dengan mereka, merekapun bergegas kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat.

Dalam hatinya kibum bertanya tanya mengapa siwon bisa satu hotel dengan mereka jelas jelas kibum tidak melihat batang hidung siwon sedari kemarin. Tapi sudahlah itu bukan urusannya.

Kibum tetap berjalan ke arah mobil yang akan ditumpanginya bersama yang lain ke hotel. Kibum duduk disamping heechul yang  
disebelahnya adalah siwon. Jadi posisi mereka kibum-heechul-siwon.

Kibum memperhatikan siwon dan heechul yang sedang mengobrol sesekali bercanda. Dia mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Merasa tak dianggap kah? Jawabannya iya.

Dan entahlah... hatinya merasa panas melihata adiknya dan sang fotografer begitu dekat dia merasa... cemburu mungkin?...

Lamunannya mendadak buyar ketika terdengar Sehjoon berkata, "hei, aku yang membawa mobilnya, ya. Kalian duduk dibelakang saja. Aku dan Stella yang akan memandu kalian."

"Apakah kita langsung ke hotel?" Heechul dan Siwon menyahut berbarengan. Membuat Kibum makin merasa kesal tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Memangnya kalian tidak lapar?" Tanya Stella saat ia mulai duduk di  
kursi depan sambil memasang seat belt nya.

Siwon, Heechul, dan Kibum pun terdiam. Mendadak sadar kalau mereka belum makan dari siang. Dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00 waktu setempat.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja," kata Siwon. "Sejujurnya, aku memang lapar." Ia lalu berbisik pada Heechul sebelum keduanya tertawa geli. Kibum semakin merasa diabaikan.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan malam  
di... Dimana ya, Stella? Aku kurang tahu mengenai daerah disini." Gumam Sehjoon.

"Di Jimbaran Bay Seafood saja," jawab Stella.

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Sehjoon langsung membawa mereka ke tempat yang dituju.

jimbaran bay seafood

Sehjoon dan stella pergi duluan untuk memesan makanan dan meja yang akan mereka tempati. Pilihan  
sehjoon dan stella adalah tempat yang berada di pinggir pantai jadi mereka bisa melihat keadaan pantai jimbaran di malam hari.

Sedangkan kibum siwon dan heechul berjalan dibelakang mereka sekaligus melihat lihat keadaan sekitar mereka heechul yang terus menerus bertanya pada siwon dan membiarkan kibum yang hanya terdiam mendengarkan celotehan ceria heechul dia melihat saudara kembarnya dan kedekatannya dengan sang fotographer membuat kibum mengerucutkan bibir  
mungilnya.

' ugh! Kenapa mereka hanya bicara berdua tidak sarkah ada aku disini ' kibum makin mengerucutkan bibirnya dikala heechul dan siwon berjalan duluan meninggalkannya di belakangnya

' tau akan seperti ini aku menyesal menyetujui kesini ' batinnya lagi sembari berjalan menuju siwon dan heechul yang masih mengobrol berdua dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya. *cuteeeee**

Setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduknya heechul duduk di samping siwon sedangkan kibum duduk di samping stella yang di sebelahnya juga ada sehjoon.

Heechul dan siwon sepanjang mereka dinner masih berbixara berdua meninggalkan kibum yang hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua berceloteh mengenai diri masing masing stella dan sehjoon hanya tersenyum melihat ke akraban mereka. Mereka menganggap itu  
bagus agar photoshoot berikutnya mereka tidak cangging. Berbeda dengan keadaan yang kibum alami..

" kibum-a? " panggil sehjoon sehingga kedua pasang manusia itu langsung terdiam menunggu lanjutan omongan sehjoon

" ne hyung? "

" bagaimana makannya eoh? Masshisseo? " kibum mengangguk. Sehjoon tau dari tadi kibum terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka dia merasa teracuhkan  
mungkin

" oh ya besok kita sepertinya free. Mau ke waterboom? " tanya sehjoon pada keempat manusia di depannya

" mau oppa! " antusias heechul membuat kibum memutar bola matanya entahlah dia kesal pada saudara kembarnya itu.

" bagaimana stella dan siwon-sshi? "

" aku mau saja " jawab stella. Siwon melihat ke arah kibum  
" aku mau asal kibum ikut otte? "

" eh? Na? Wae na? " tanya kibum kaget. Heechul yang melihatnya juga merasa kurang nyaman dengan kondisinya sekarang.

" alasannya klise agar aku punya teman yang tidak jauh berbeda umurnga denganku. Kalo dengan sehjoon hyung dia seperti ahjussi ahjussi saja " lalu mereka ber 4 tertawa. Siapa satu lagi? Kibum dia hanya terdiam sambim bergumam ' oh ' yang mungkin tertutupi tawa  
mereka ber4.

Cuma teman. Ya teman.

TBC

mind to R&R? Thankyou...


End file.
